


Charlie goes hunting

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Others - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: Please excuse typos as i am on pain killers as i write this.  Feedback is welcomed here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos as i am on pain killers as i write this. Feedback is welcomed here.

Charlie was the best hacker out there and she would often help Sam and Dean. Here lately she had been hunting on her own. She even made her own fake id’s. She used Hermine as her alias because she loved her and she was a strong woman just like herself. She had just arrived at the bunker when the doors open. She dropped her bags on the floor and hugged Dean who happen to be standing there. He was shocked to see her but hugged her back. 

“Char what are you doing here?” Dean said after hugging her.

Charlie pulled back and pixked up her bags.

“Well i came to see you guys.” She said with her cheerful voice.

“Well come on lets go “Dean said as he ushered her in.

They went down into the bunker and Sam was at the table reading a book of sorts. He shut it as he saw Charlie.

“Charlie what is going on? Why are you here? Did you bring your bag?” Sam said.

Charlie dropped her bag and hugged him. He was like a big teddy bear to her. They were her family. Her brothers.

“Well gotta see my brothers and i might be on a case” She said.

Dean and Sam frowned at her.

“Charlie what did we say about you hunting alone?” Dean said.

“Not to do it alone?” she said “ That is why i came here. This isn’t a one person thing.”

“Charlie” Dean said in an slightly sturn voice.

“Oh Deanie don’t be mad.n Come on we both know  I am badass “She said with a smile as she placed her bag on the table. 

She opened her bag to reveal a head as well as many weapons. Sam and Dean looked at her with a frown. They didn’t like her to go hunting alone cause they didn’t want to see her harmed or worst killed.

“Charlie why do you have a head with you?” Dean said looking at her.

“Oh that was a vampire i killed. “ She said like it was nothing.

“Vampires?” Sam said “Char you could of been hurt.”

“ Nah i got dead mans blood running in my viens. So i am good” She said “ Now about the case.You see there is this nest of like five or so. I been tracking them through five states and now they happen to end up here. They aren’t like the others out there. See they learned to blend in with everyone. Shit they even use freaking sunscreen so they can walk out in the light.”

“Charlie you been tracking them? You tell us this now?” Dean said “Why didn’t yiou tell us before they came here”

“Well you see i was kind of dating one of the nest members. “ She said looking at them as she knew what they were going to say.”

Sam huffed.

“Charlie you were dating a freaking vampire?’ Dean said.

“Uh yeah. It wasn;t like that whole twlight shit. She didn’t sparkle. Plus she is like really hot.”

“Charlie that is not a reason to date a freaking vampire.” Dean said “ They have your scent for life now”

“Oh but Sam can date a demon and a wolf but i can’t date a beautiful vampire?” she said “So not fair.”

“ Well life isn’t fair” Dean said “ Now what else do you know about this nest?”

“Well there is about five or so of them and they tend to feed every three to four days. “ She said “ They been going through towns and states every four days. I been watching them take the homeless and then they are never seen again or they turn them. I manage to kill this one when he was alone on a hunt. “


End file.
